To The Light
by aicchan
Summary: Perlahan… dengan begitu perlahan… kelopak mata Asmita yang senantiasa tertutup, kini terbuka, menampakkan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi di baliknya. Sepasang permata biru yang berkilau jernih, begitu indah, seolah mewujudkan samudra dalam biasnya.


"_Oshishou-sama_…"

Defteros menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, di sana tampak Shaka mengintip dengan wajah cemas. Defteros memberi isyarat agar anak itu masuk.

Shaka pun mendekati Defteros, "_Oshishou-sama_?"

"Asmita sedang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat…" Defteros mengusap kepala Shaka yang tampak hampir menangis, "_Oshishou-sama_-mu itu kuat. Sebentar juga dia akan pulih." Defteros memangku Shaka dan membiarkan anak didik Asmita itu memeluknya.

Dalam diam Defteros memandang wajah Asmita yang tengah terlelap. Tampak beberapa luka di bagian tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Defteros ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Andai dia menemani Asmita saat menjalankan misi, Asmita tak akan terluka seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia tak punya kemampuan untuk masuk ke dalam Underworld.

Karena itulah Asmita berangkat seorang diri menjalankan misi untuk menangani satu _specter_ pembuat keonaran.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Pure **© aicchan

**-Alternate Reality – Modified Canon**-

Defteros x Asmita

Tweeting Time a La Lost Canvas Spin-off

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Pintu kamar terketuk pelan, Defteros menoleh dan melihat Aspros datang bersama Rhadamanthys.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Aspros.

"Masih belum sadarkan diri." Defteros tak beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali memandang wajah Asmita yang tampak sedikit pucat.

Rhadamanthys beranjak ke samping tempat tidur, "Maaf—ini terjadi karena kecerobohan pengawasan kami sebagai Hakim," ujarnya. "Tapi jujur saja, aku tak menyangka seorang _Gold Saint_ bisa mengalahkan Atavaka. Dia salah satu _specter_ kuat yang senang membuat kekacauan dengan memperdaya roh-roh manusia yang tersesat."

"Tentu saja bisa!" seru Shaka. "_Oshishou-sama_ sangat hebat! Dia tidak akan kalah melawan siapapun." Airmata lolos dari mata Shaka yang selalu terpejam, mengikuti jejak sang guru. "Uuhh… _Oshishou-sama_…" dia kembali memeluk Defteros, menangis terisak.

Aspros menepuk pundak Rhadamanthys sebagai tanda kalau sebaiknya dia tak bicara lagi. "Shaka, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Enggak mau." Shaka mencengkram baju Defteros.

"Kalau kau menangis di sini, istirahat Asmita bisa terganggu. Kau bisa main dengan Saga dan Kanon. Oke?"

Defteros mengecup kepala Shaka, "Itu benar. Pergilah dengan Aspros! Besok pagi kembalilah kemari!"

Walau tampak enggan, Shaka tak membantah. Dia pun beralih ke gendongan Aspros dan memeluk leher pria itu erat-erat.

"Kau juga istirahatlah! Sejak kemarin kau belum tidur." Aspros meremas lembut pundak saudara kembarnya. "Sampai besok."

Setelah Aspros keluar bersama Shaka dan Rhadamanthys, Defteros mengusap wajah Asmita. Ini kali pertama Defteros melihat Asmita sampai kepayahan seperti ini hanya karena satu misi. Di matanya sosok Asmita adalah seorang _saint_ yang sangat tangguh, nyaris seperti tak tersentuh. Namun saat Asmita kembali dari misinya di Underworld, Defteros melihat sang Virgo terluka begitu parah. Dari tubuhnya hampir tak terasa lagi aliran _cosmo_, pertanda kalau _saint_ dengan julukan sebagai 'Manusia Yang Mendekati Dewa' itu bertarung habis-habisan.

"Asmita… cepatlah bangun. Aku merindukanmu. Asmita…."

.

Hingga tiga hari berikutnya, Asmita masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Efek memakai _cosmo_ hingga titik tertinggi ternyata membuat tubuh Asmita mencapai batasnya, bahkan sang Pope telah turun tangan sendiri untuk memeriksa kondisi sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo. Namun kabar baiknya, tak ada kondisi yang mengancam nyawa, Asmita sepenuhnya hanya berada dalam fase stabil untuk memulihkan diri.

Setidaknya kabar itu membuat Defteros merasa sedikit lega.

"Defteros_-sama_…."

Defteros menoleh dan melihat Kanon ada ambang pintu.

"Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu."

Lalu di belakang Kanon muncullah Shaka bersama Mu. Dua bocah itu bergandengan tangan, tampak menggemaskan sekali. Shaka mendekat pada Defteros, Mu mengikutinya dalam diam.

"_Oshishou-sama_ bagaimana?" tanya Shaka.

Defteros memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan dia menepuk kepala Shaka, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Asmita hanya butuh istirahat total, dia akan segera bangun."

Wajah Shaka menjadi lebih ceria, "Sungguh?

"Sungguh. Sekarang bermainlah dengan Mu dan temanmu yang lain!"

Shaka mengangguk lalu mengajak Mu keluar kamar.

Kanon menyerahkan piring yang dia bawa pada pria yang menjadi pembimbingnya di Sanctuary ini, "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Tentang kondisi Asmita_-sama_."

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujar Defteros. "Di mana Saga? Tumben kalian tidak nempel berdua."

Wajah Kanon berubah masam, "Saga menemani Aiolos ke kota."

Mendengar itu, Defteros hanya merespon dengan, "Hmm," singkat.

"Boleh aku di sini sebentar? Aku tidak akan berisik."

Paham kalau Kanon juga mencemaskan Asmita, Defteros tak melarang anak didiknya itu untuk duduk di kursi lain yang ada di kamar. Sementara Defteros makan, Kanon mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja dan membacanya.

Mereka berdua tak ada yang beranjak sampai matahari terik bersinar di luar sana. Yang membuat dua Gemini itu bergerak adalah kedatangan sang Pope bersama Dewi junjungan mereka, Athena. Defteros langsung berdiri dari duduknya sedang Kanon, yang begitu terkejutnya, sampai tak sempat meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi hanya dia bolak-balik saja hingga buku tebal itu jatuh ke lantai.

Sasha, sang Athena, tersenyum lembut, "Maaf aku mengejutkan kalian."

"Athena_-sama_," Defteros memberi ruang agar Sasha bisa berdiri di sisi tempar tidur, "Anda sampai datang sendiri kemari…"

Senyum yang menenangkan hati masih tampak di wajah ayu gadis belia itu, "Hanya merasa tak nyaman, tempat di mana biasanya _cosmo_ mengalir begitu tenang, kini terasa kalut." Sasha meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Asmita dan terasalah aliran _cosmo_ yang luar biasa, begitu agung, begitu hangat. _Cosmo_ seorang Dewi sejati.

Defteros menoleh sekilas saat Kanon merapat padanya. Dia mengerti benar apa yang Kanon rasanya, ada begini dekat dengan aliran _cosmo_ seorang Dewi pastinya manusia biasa akan merasa begitu kecil, begitu tak berdaya.

Saat _cosmo_ Athena mereda, sang Dewi berdiri dalam diam. Dia menyibak poni Asmita dan tersenyum bagai ibu yang menjaga anaknya. Lalu dia memandang Defteros dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sampaikan padanya kalau ini adalah ucapan terima kasih dariku."

Kemudian bersama Pope, Sasha pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Defteros dan Kanon saling berpandangan, heran pada apa yang dimaksud oleh Dewi mereka. Namun perhatian mereka segera teralih saat mendengar suara erangan lirih dari Asmita. Defteros duduk di sisi tempat tidur, meraih jemari Asmita dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hei… Asmita…" Defteros mengusap sisi wajah Asmita.

"… Defteros…."

Mendengar suara yang begitu dia rindukan, Defteros mengecup punggung tangan Asmita. "Aku di sini… aku di sini, Asmita." Dipandanginya wajah Asmita yang tampak sudah benar-benar pulih. Dan saat itu dia terkejut begitu melihat apa yang terjadi…

Perlahan… dengan begitu perlahan… kelopak mata Asmita yang senantiasa tertutup, kini terbuka, menampakkan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi di baliknya. Sepasang permata biru yang berkilau jernih, begitu indah, seolah mewujudkan samudra dalam biasnya.

"As… mita?" rasa takjub membuat Defteros tak mampu berkata. Dia membiarkan jemari Asmita menyusuri wajahnya. Menyentuh helai rambutnya…

Asmita sendiri tak berkata apa-apa. Terus dia pandangi sosok pertama yang dia lihat. Defteros… kekasihnya. Lalu dia menyadari adanya orang lain di sana, di belakang Defteros. "… Kanon?"

Bibir Kanon bergetar pelan lalu anak lelaki itu menghambur memeluk Asmita sambil menangis, "Kau bisa melihat! Kau bisa melihat!"

Asmita mengusap kepala Kanon dan kembali memandang Defteros.

"Athena_-sama_ mengatakan kalau… kalau ini adalah ucapan terima kasih untuknya," Defteros mengusap lagi wajah Asmita, "Dia memberimu keajaiban."

.

Sore harinya, setelah Kanon membawa kabar tentang kondisi Asmita saat ini pada Aspros, Saga dan Shaka, kuil Virgo kini dipenuhi aura bahagia. Shaka menangis heboh memeluk guru kesayangannya, Aspros menepuk-nepuk kepala Asmita seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, Saga memeluk singkat Asmita dan mati-matian menahan supaya airmatanya tak meluncur jatuh.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa," Aspros tersenyum tulus melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas di wajah adik kembarnya. "Kau beruntung sekali, Asmita."

Asmita hanya mengangguk. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Shaka, bocah kecil yang begitu dia sayangi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Akhirnya kau bisa melihat dunia." Tanya Aspros.

"Masih tidak terbiasa. Tapi… tapi ini luar biasa."

Shaka mengeringkan wajahnya dan memandang gurunya. Seperti permintaan Asmita, hari ini Shaka diizinkan membuka matanya yang memang tak buta. "_Oshishou-sama_, jadi setelah ini _Oshishou-sama_ bisa membacakanku cerita? Sebelum tidur dan kalau aku sakit?"

Itu membuat Asmita tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Shaka. Tapi sebelum itu… ku rasa masih banyak hal yang perlu aku pelajari, termasuk membaca."

Defteros ikut tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kau punya banyak guru di sini."

Tawa memenuhi kamar itu.

Kemudian Aspros mengajak Kanon dan Saga untuk pergi karena Asmita masih butuh banyak istirahat. Shaka menolak ikut karena dia ingin bersama _Oshishou-sama_ kesayangannya. Asmita dan Defteros juga tidak keberatan Shaka tetap bersama mereka. Maka jadilah kini mereka bertiga ada di kamar itu.

Shaka duduk di sebelah Asmita, bermain dengan boneka beruang hadiah dari Aspros saat pria itu baru kembali dari misi. Defteros dan Asmita sendiri berbincang santai, menikmati anugerah yang mereka dapat.

"Sekarang kau sadar kan kenapa kau dan Shaka sering dikira ayah-anak. Wajah kalian itu mirip sekali." Defteros menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Asmita. "Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu, Asmita. Hal yang dulu kusimpan jauh dan coba kulupakan, kini bisa aku wujudkan."

Asmita memandang pria berkulit gelap di hadapannya, pria yang telah mengikat jiwa dan raganya dengan kehangatan yang dia tawarkan. "Sebelum itu, aku harus berterima kasih pada Athena."

"Kau benar. Besok, kita temui beliau."

Sisa hari itu mereka lewati dalam ketenangan. Membiarkan semua berjalan seperti hari yang biasa.

.

#

.

Tiga hari lagi telah berlalu dan kabar tentang Asmita sudah tersebar ke seluruh Sanctuary. Di sepanjang waktu itu pun Asmita belajar tentang sekelilingnya. Menghapal wajah-wajah yang selama ini hanya dia kenal melalui suara dan _cosmo_, mengenal semua benda, tumbuhan, hewan. Defteros tak lelah mendampinginya, begitu juga Aspros, Saga dan Kanon.

Tapi bagaimana pun, masih terasa janggal bagi Asmita melakukan semua aktivitas dengan mata terbuka, karenanya dia selalu memakai waktu luangnya untuk bermeditasi tanpa mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Virgo, sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"_Oshishou-sama_."

Asmita, yang masih duduk bersila di tengah kuilnya, membuka mata dan melihat Shaka berlari kencang dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"_Oshishou-sama_…" Shaka melompat dan memeluk leher Asmita. "_Oshishou-sama_! Ayo ke taman! Ke taman!"

Asmita berdiri, tanpa kesulitan menggendong Shaka dengan sebelah tangan, "Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah~ semua sudah berkumpul di sana. Sasha_-sama_ juga."

"Athena?"

"Semua menunggumu, _Oshishou-sama_." Shaka menyentuh pipi Asmita dengan jemari mungilnya, "Ini malam purnama. _Oshishou-sama_ belum pernah melihat purnama, kan? Makanya semua mengadakan pesta untukmu."

Tak kuasa menolak, akhirnya Asmita menuruti kemauan Shaka dan mereka pun menuju ke taman yang di maksud. Sebuah ruang lapang dekat Colosseum dengan rerumputan hijau dan sebuah pohon besar berdaun rindang.

Di sana seluruh jajaran _Gold Saint_ berikut anak didik mereka sudah berkumpul. Seperti kata Shaka, sang Athena pun ada di sana bersama sang Pope.

"Ooh! Bintang utamanya sudah datang!" Regulus berdiri dan melambai pada Asmita.

Shaka turun dari gendongan Asmita dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Asmita sendiri akhirnya duduk di sebelah Defteros, dekat dengan sang Athena. Tanpa perlu komando, semua yang ada di sana pun menikmati malam dan juga hidangan yang tersaji di sana.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Asmita? Kuharap kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaanmu saat ini."

Asmita memandang gadis yang menjadi junjungan utama di Sanctuary ini. Dewi yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat indahnya dunia. "Saya sudah lebih baik."

Sasha tersenyum, "Pihak Underworld juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelesaikan masalah yang merusak keseimbangan di sana. Karenanya aku dan Alone-_nii-san_ memutuskan untuk memberimu sedikit 'hadiah', aku senang ini tak membuatmu terbebani."

Tak mungkin anugerah seperti ini membebaninya, walau begitu Asmita tak bicara apapun.

"Nah, nikmatilah pesta ini, Asmita. Semua sudah bekerja keras menyiapkannya."

Purnama menggantung sempurna di langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa. Asmita dalam diam menikmati suasana yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Di sekitarnya penuh dengan keceriaan, ada yang bernyanyi, belarian, berbincang santai dan sesekali bercanda. Sungguh malam yang damai.

"Melamun saja."

Asmita menoleh dan melihat Defteros menyodorkan segelas minuman untuknya, "Aku tidak melamun," Asmita menerima gelas itu.

"Kau suka? Purnama…" Defteros duduk bersila di samping Asmita.

"Ya. Indah sekali."

Defteros ikut memandang pada purnama sempurna di atas sana, "Masih banyak hal luar biasa di dunia ini yang belum kau lihat, Asmita."

"Semua ada waktunya, Defteros. Tak perlu terburu-buru." Asmita meminum isi gelasnya. Lalu dia melihat Shaka, yang lagi-lagi menggandeng Mu, datang menghampirinya.

"_Oshishou-sama_, lihat lihat! Ada kelinci!"

Asmita memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shaka dan melihat dua hewan kecil mengintip dari balik semak.

"Kelinci! Banyak sekali di hutan." Seru Shaka penuh semangat. "Ada juga rubah," Shaka memandang anak berambut ungu di sebelahnya, "Mu suka rubah, ya kan?"

"Iya," jawab Mu singkat.

Asmita selalu tahu Mu adalah anak yang sangat pemalu, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka bocah kecil itu akan selalu memerah wajahnya kalau diajak bicara oleh orang dewasa.

"Kau ini. Jangan selalu menggeret Mu kesana kemari." Defteros mengacak rambut Shaka.

"Aku tidak menggeretnya kok!" protes Shaka, tak terima rambutnya jadi berantakan. "Ayo, Mu!"

Mu pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Shaka yang mengajaknya kembali ke teman sebaya mereka.

Defteros menghela napas, "Anak itu… kau harus mengajarinya berjalan pelan-pelan, Asmita!"

"Biarkah saja. Kalau lelah juga nanti berhenti sendiri."

Kemudian keduanya kembali diam, menikmati suasana pesta meriah itu. Asmita memandang rekan-rekan _Gold Saint_-nya. Harus dia akui, senang rasanya bisa bicara dengan bertatap muka, tak hanya meraba posisi mereka melalui _cosmo_.

Pesta terus berlangsung hingga nyaris menjelang fajar. Karena mereka masih punya kewajiban yang tak mungkin ditinggalkan, satu per satu pun mulai undur diri. Defteros pun mengajak Asmita untuk kembali ke kuil Virgo. Asmita mengambil Shaka yang sudah pulas di pangkuan Aspros walau kakak Defteros mengatakan tak masalah kalau Shaka ikut dengannya. Tapi Asmita menolak dengan sopan karena dia masih belum puas memandangi wajah tidur Shaka.

Sampai di kuil Virgo, Asmita dan Defteros menuju ke kamar. Di sana Asmita membaringkan Shaka di tengah tempat tidur dan dia sendiri duduk di sampingnya. Defteros membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru lalu dia memberikannya pada Asmita.

"Apa ini?"

Defteros tersenyum, "Hadiah dariku dan Aspros."

Asmita membuka bungkusan itu dan terkejut melihat isinya, "Ponsel?"

"Mm-hmm… kau akan butuh ini sekarang. Aku sudah mengaturnya, jadi kau tinggal pakai saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita, "Tenang saja. Ini model yang sama seperti yang aku dan Aspros pakai. Kau bisa tanya pada kami." Dia mengaktifkan gadget berwarna putih itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sendiri. "Lihat. Sama persis. Hanya beda warna saja. Punyaku hitam, punya Aspros merah. Kau ini kan cerdas, aku rasa besok juga kau sudah akan ahli memakai ponsel. Aku sudah masukkan foto-foto dan video di dalamnya." Defteros menunjukkan tempat di mana mereka bisa melihat galeri.

"Banyak sekali."

Defteros tertawa, "Setiap kali lihat Shaka, aku tak tahan ingin memotretnya. Lagipula dia itu fotogenik sekali. Lihat! Dia selalu bergaya."

Melihat itu, Asmita tersenyum. Betapa lucunya Shaka di setiap foto yang ada.

"Lihat yang ini, waktu dia jatuh di sungai. Kau ingat?"

Asmita mengangguk. Senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya saat melihat foto Shaka yang menangis dalam gendongan Saga dengan keningnya yang kemerahan karena terantuk batu di sungai.

Defteros membiarkan Asmita melihat-lihat foto di ponsel. Dikecupnya kepala Asmita dengan lembut, "Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Sangat, sebenarnya. Tapi matahari sebentar lagi terbit. Kupikir… sekalian saja menunggu."

"Mmm… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku temani kau ya?!"

"Tapi kau ada janji berlatih dengan Kanon."

"Tak masalah. Bocah itu paling juga baru bangun jam 10 nanti." Defteros meraih dagu Asmita dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu padanya. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu," dia memberi Asmita kecupan lembut yang tak dia sangka, dibalas oleh Asmita.

Defteros menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke leher belakang Asmita, mengusap lembut kulit di sana. Dia tersenyum merasakan reaksi Asmita, tapi dia tak ingin memaksa. Jadilah Defteros mengakhiri sentuhan singkat itu dengan mengecup kening Asmita.

"Kita ke depan saja. Kuilmu kan tepat menghadap ke Timur, kita bisa melihat dengan jelas saat matahari terbit."

Asmita meletakkan ponselnya ke meja lalu mengikuti Defteros yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelumnya dia membenahi selimut Shaka dan mencium kepala anak itu. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di pelataran kuil, dari sana mereka bisa melihat semburat fajar mulai terlukis. Menghapus dingin yang terasa dengan hangat yang menghangatkan.

"Aku tak akan bisa bosan memandang ini sampai kapan pun."

.

#

.

Di minggu berikutnya, Asmita sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan indera barunya. Dia juga sudah bisa menggunakan ponsel dan saat kali pertama bergabung dengan percakapan di linimasa, dia disambut dengan kehebohan sampai dia kesulitan membalas semua salam yang ditujukan untuknya.

Hari ini dia mendapat waktu libur lagi setelah misi ringan kemarin untuk mengawasi pembukaan lahan baru untuk penduduk sekitar. Defteros dan Aspros masih melatih Saga dan Kanon, jadi sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Shaka sampai mereka kembali.

"_Oshishou-sama_… habis ini kita ngapain?" tanya Shaka yang sekarang tak selalu menutup matanya kecuali pada saat latihan.

"Hmm… hari begini cerah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan saja? Ke sungai, mungkin?"

"MAU! AKU MAU! AKU MAU!" seru Shaka penuh semangat.

Asmita tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

"ASIIIIK! Sebentar yaaa!" Shaka lalu berlari sebentar ke kamarnya untuk mengambil boneka beruang, lalu dia kembali lalu langsung meraih jemari Asmita dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo ayo! Kita piknik."

Mereka pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo. Shaka berjalan sambil bernyanyi lagu entah apa. Lengannya yang membawa boneka beruang berayun riang di sisi tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang, membuat Shaka terkejut dan melepaskan bonekanya.

Beruang kecil itu pun melayang dan jatuh tepat dalam tangkapan seseorang.

Asmita memandang siapa yang menangkap boneka itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang bernama Alone, yang merupakan tubuh mortal untuk Hades yang sekaligus adalah kakak dari Athena di kehidupan ini. Di belakang Alone ada tiga orang yang mengenakan _surplice_ hitam, tiga Hakim Utama Underworld.

Lalu Alone membawa boneka itu pada Shaka, "Hati-hati. Anak ini bisa menangis kalau sampai berpisah denganmu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Shaka memeluk bonekanya erat, "Terima kasih."

Alone menepuk kepala Shaka, lalu dia memandang Asmita tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Asmita membungkukkan badannya sebagai sapaan hormat dan membiarkan empat petinggi Underworld itu lewat. Sejak mengenal para penghuni Underworld dari jejaring sosial berlambang burung biru, imej mereka di pikiran Asmita berubah drastis, mereka jauh lebih bersahabat dari pada aliran _cosmo_ yang sering sekali terasa mengintimidasi. Yang bernama Minos sepertinya sengaja menebar _cosmo_ yang cukup untuk membuat anak kecil kabur setiap kali melihatnya. Rhadamanthys memiliki _cosmo_ yang membuat orang segan mendekat namun sepertinya anak-anak di Sanctuary tak begitu takut padanya. kalau Aiacos, dialah yang memiliki _cosmo_ paling bersahabat. Dari pantauan Asmita di linimasa, Aiacos akrab sekali dengan Manigoldo.

"_Oshishou-sama_?"

Suara Shaka membuyarkan lamunannya, "Maaf. Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

Shaka mengangguk dan berjalan di samping gurunya. "Boleh aku menangkap ikan?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Bisa! Saga dan Kanon pernah mengajariku."

Mereka pun menuju ke sungai dengan Shaka masih mendendangkan lagu entah apa. Sampai di tempat tujuan, ternyata di sana ada Sisyphus bersama Aiolos dan Aiolia.

"Aiolooooss! Aioliaaaaa!" Shaka langsung berlari kencang dan menubruk kaki Aiolos.

"Halo anak manis." Aiolos mengusap-usap kepala Shaka, "Kau tidak berlatih?"

"Sudah selesai. Makanya _oshishou-sama_ mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini." Shaka lalu menoleh ke Aiolia, "KOk Aiolia di sini? Mana Regulus-_nii_-_chan_?"

"Tidak tahu. Sejak pagi aku dengan _nii_-_san_ dan Sisyphus_-sama_."

Membiarkan Shaka bermain dengan Aiolia, Asmita menghampiri Sisyphus.

"Sedang santai, Asmita? Kemana para Gemini?"

"Gunung. Mungkin sore kembali. Memang Aspros tidak bilang padamu?"

"Ah… mungkin bilang. Ponselku tertinggal di kuil sejak pagi tadi."

Baru saja berbincang singkat, dari kejauhan tampaklah empat Gemini yang berjalan dekat sungai.

"Panjang umur mereka." Sisyphus melambai dan Aspros menoleh.

Empat Gemini itu pun langsung berbelok menghampiri yang berada dekat sungai.

"Sedang bersantai rupanya," Aspros menghampiri Sisyphus dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pria itu.

Asmita sendiri juga membiarkan Defteros memberinya kecupan di pipi.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" tanya Defteros.

"Tak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin membawa Shaka berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Uah!" Defteros agak terhuyung saat Shaka menabraknya, "Hey, bocah nakal," dia menggendong Shaka, "Bersenang-senang?"

"Iya. Aku mau menangkap ikan. Boleh, kan? Aiolos bisa menjagaku di sungai."

Defteros menoleh pada Aiolos yang mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Shaka, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Defteros menurunkan Shaka yang langsung berlari ke arah Aiolos. Defteros mengusap wajah Asmita, "Kau mau menangkap ikan juga? Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku duduk di sini saja." Asmita melihat bagaimana hebohnya anak-anak di sungai. Shaka dan Aiolia bahkan sudah basah kuyub dan mereka berdua berhasil merobohkan Kanon sampai dia terjatuh dan membasahi tubuhnya, membuat Saga dan Aiolos terbahak.

Tak lama berselang, dari jalan setapak muncullah Regulus bersama Rhadamanthys. "LHO! Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Kalian piknik? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" seperti biasa, singa muda itu selalu bersemangat. "Asmita, sekarang kau sering ada di luar kuil, ya? Baguslah, kita bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Asmita sama sekali tak sempat menyela ucapan Regulus karena remaja itu sudah bergabung dengan Aiolos, Aiolia dan Shaka di sungai, meninggalkan Rhadamanthys begitu saja.

Defteros terkekeh, "Dasar bocah. Aku salut kau bisa tahan dengannya, Rhadamanthys."

"… Sudah terbiasa." Jawab Rhadamanthys singkat.

Untuk beberapa waktu, para orang dewasa duduk santai di pinggir sungai, memandang anak-anak yang seru sendiri di dalam sungai. Dan keramaian di sana bertambah saat Albafica datang bersama Minos.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Reuni keluarga?" Minos menahan lengan Albafica yang hendak berbalik pergi. "Mau kemana, cantik? Di sini saja. Sesekali berkumpul dengan yang lain tak masalah, kan?"

Akhirnya Minos dan Albafica pun berrgabung di sana.

Asmita duduk di batang pohon yang tumbang dan sudah ditumbuhi lumut di sebagian besar sisinya. Sore hari yang sangat menyenangkan, bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya… keluarganya.

Mungkin mereka tak terikat oleh darah, namun apa yang ada di antara mereka bisa dikatakan lebih erat dari pertalian darah. Asmita melirik Defteros yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang meraut ujung ranting pohon, sepertinya untuk menusuk ikan agar bisa dibakar dengan mudah.

Menyadari pandangan Asmita padanya, Defteros menawarkan pisau dan ranting di tangannya, "Kau mau coba?"

Asmita menerima dua benda itu dan membiarkan Defteros mengajarinya.

"Jangan sampai kau mengiris jarimu," Defteros merapat pada Asmita dan membimbing gerakannya. "Seperti itu. Ternyata kau terampil juga. Tak akan repot lagi kalau kita pergi berkemah nanti." Dia tertawa pelan melihat pandangan Asmita yang tampa sedikit kesal padanya. Sungguh, memiliki sang Virgo sebagai kekasihnya adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah dia miliki.

Satu demi satu ikan pun menumpuk di sana. Aspros dan Sisyphus dengan sigap mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan membuat api unggun.

"_Oshishou-sama_! Lihat lihat! Ini aku bersihkan sendiri lho!" Shaka menunjukkan seekor ikan yang berukuran cukup besar yang sudah bersih dari sisik dan siap untuk dimasak. "Aku pintar, kan?"

Mengenali nada suara Shaka, Asmita menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu. "Anak pintar, anak pintar."

Shaka tertawa senang. Lalu dia kembali ke Aiolos dan membersihkan ikan-ikan lain.

"Anak itu makin manja saja padamu." Defteros mengumpulkan ranting yang sudah selesai diruncingkan ujungnya, "Ayo! Kau mau ikut menusuk ikan?

Asmita mengikuti Defteros ke sisi sungai dan membantu anak-anak di sana untuk menusuki ikan. Shaka dan Aiolia tampak serius dengan pekerjaan mereka untuk membersihkan sisik ikan dan mengeluarkan bagian yang tak terpakai. Asmita bahkan melihat Rhadamanthys membantu Sisyphus dan Aspros untuk membuat api unggun.

Sore yang menyenangkan. Asmita memandang cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela dedaunan, memberi pantulan yang indah di aliran sungai. Sekali dua kali hewan-hewan hutan mengintip penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Defteros mendekat pada Asmita dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Malam ini, biarkan Shaka bersama Saga dan Kanon, ya?!"

Asmita memandang pria berkulit gelap di sampingnya. "Kau ini… "

"Ayolah. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak memelukmu?"

Asmita memukulkan ranting yang dia pegang ke kening Defteros.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"… Bukan itu. Hanya saja…" Asmita terdiam. "Lupakan! Terserah kau saja."

"Mau bilang iya saja susah."

Asmita tak menanggapi dan menyibukkan diri menusuki ikan.

Setelah semua siap, mereka pun duduk mengelilingi api unggun besar yang menyala terang. Aiolos dan Saga dengan cekatan membawa Shaka dan Aiolia agar dua anak itu mengeringkan diri. Ikan yang telah ditusuk ditata berjajar dan dibiarkan hingga matang dan waktu menunggu mereka pakai untuk berbincang santai. Regulus sendiri sepertinya mendadak pindah profesi menjadi fotographer, sejak tadi dia bergerak dan sibuk mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya.

Asmita membiarkan Defteros menggenggam jemarinya, sekali dua kali mengecup punggung tangannya. Warna-warni dunia menari di pelupuk matanya, membentuk sebuah keharmonisan yang indah. Anugerah yang dia terima ini tak akan dia siakan. Dia akan menikmati hidupnya yang kini ada dalam cahaya, untuk menjaga dan mencintai mereka yang berharga baginya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HOREEE! MAMA MITA BISA NGETWEET! #dibantai

Well Yeah…. Semoga fic ini bisa mengisi waktu di akhir pekan XD


End file.
